Ka'sa and Otchino
by Bluerazzledazzle
Summary: A long-running war between Konoha and the Aburame clan has just ended. Can a child of Konoha fall in love with her long standing rival, an Aburame? Pairings: GaaHina and OCxOC Warnings: Character death and graphic whatever the name for a straight lemon is
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry Kasa

"Hurry Ka'sa!" cried the boy's father.

The boy ran across the field, he saw sand following him, guiding him.

He hurried to the rushed arms of his father and together they ran from the horror behind them.

"Mama, where is mother!" Ka'sa cried.

"She is meeting us at her old training ground. The Hyuuga's it is the only place that is safe now." His father said gravely.

The despair in his father's voice, the fire behind them. He felt tears coming to his pale eyes.

"Do not cry. We will be fine. You are the son of the Kazakage. You are one of the few that will survive this."

The young boy choked back the tears and they continued to run.

The boy was out of breath within four miles of running. His father saw this and carried him on the sand that he controlled.

Ten minutes went by, his father joined him on the rock, and they rushed past trees to the Hyuuga's. They got there and the boy's grandfather greeted them.

"Come." He said glancing around. His grandfather's eyes were pale white and veins brought chakra to his ageing eyes.

They went inside the now fortress-like structure.

"Where is she?" Said father and my grandfather glanced at me then took my father aside.

I could of read his lips if I had wanted. My eyes could see through that. However, I didn't. I didn't want to know.

My father pulled away and I could tell he asked 'where?'

My grandfather pointed beyond a set of rice-paper doors.

He glanced at me and shook his head, indicating I was not allowed to use my byauugan.

He walked over to the doors and opened them. I could just see the bed before he slipped in and closed the doors shut. I ignored my father's wishes. I used the byaguugan.

I could see my father hovering over a figure. My mother. She was on the bed. She was alive but her chakra was rapidly fading. I could tell that she was hurt. Tears flooded my eyes.

I couldn't live without her. I saw my father's chakra trying to compensate her lost power. And her wounds, they were healing. He pulled back in case he overflowed her system with energy. If he did, he might have killed her. As he left her now rising chest, all the chakra seemed to be sent to the small cuts, slicing them and then siphoning off into the air.

"Poison." My grandfather said seeing my confused and horrified face, "One of the seven poisons that can kill a ninja. It will not heal, believe me, I tried. Sakura-sama was here, she left just before you came."

"N-no. Mother." I rushed in and nearly screamed. Her skin was pale but there was a trail of blood and it was splattered across the walls. Father rushed his sand to my eyes making sure I couldn't see anything.

I fell to the floor. I heard someone old, yelling. I vaguely heard my father. Then I blacked out.

After that, I didn't remember much. I do remember feeling a hand on my face and some water being poured into my mouth.

I woke up. My head felt heavy, as if I had a fever. Half awake, I tried desperately to remember why I had blacked out. What had happened?

I opened my eyes. In the corner, I saw my second cousin, Neji-san on a chair. He was asleep. I tried to sit up, it hurt and my head throbbed but I sat up finally. Neji-san immediately awakened as soon as I moved.

"I'd say you must rest, but you can't." he said, sitting up.

"Why?" I muttered putting a hand to my aching head.

"Because your mother is dead." He said. I looked at him and his chakra was rushing to his eyes. He was trying not to cry. Sometimes the byaguugan shows things you do not wish to see.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so much so he could stand up and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I wanted to have people feel bad for me. But no one would. I couldn't cry. I stood up and he joined me. Someone had removed my shirt.

"How long was I out?" I asked him, I felt dizzy but I forced chakra to keep me on my feet.

"About three days. You were in shock, understandably." He stated turning his back to me.

"I see. I don't remember anything though." I said sitting down to avoid using chakra too much.

"You shouldn't. Sakura-sama took care of your mind. It was easier to make you forget than to make you accept it."

"I see." I would have felt angry that someone poked around my memories but I was too tired.

"Do not worry Ka'sa-kun, she died an honorable death. She was fighting until the Hokage found her. She collapsed as soon as he relieved her of her duties."

_So, she wouldn't have died if the Hokage hadn't ordered her to fight._

"The Aburame clan has been defeated however. Despite the heavy casualties, Kohona is in a state of happiness."

"G-good." I stated. _They have been defeated. But how many people have died on their side? They were a strong race; they would never have surrendered._

"Did they surrender?" I asked hesitant, I knew the answer.

He looked at me. I could tell he was thinking fast.

"No." he said and walked out but not before saying, "Do not worry for the enemy they will not worry for you." He walked away and I waited until he had left the hallway before I dressed in the black shirt that was on the edge of my bed.

There was a basin of water on a desk outside my room. I washed my face in it and then went to the door. Outside, I put on the shoes that were laying down waiting for one that might need them. It was bright and sunny, but the smell of blood was on the air, as well as smoke and burning flesh.

_They are burning the dead. _

I walked calmly. I felt no reason to hurry. Throughout the forest, there was a layer of dead beetles, bees, and other insects with poisonous stingers or jaws on the ground. It was the carnage of a mighty battle, one that had lasted months. I scanned the forest. Nothing was alive apart from the trees, ferns, and bushes. There were no birds or small mammals. Everything was dead. Despite the warmth of the sun, I was cold.

I started to run. My legs took me where I needed to go. The Hokage's home.

I ran. My legs never tiring. Though just days ago I could barely run a mile.

It was a four hour run to the Hokage's room. This gave me time to think. I truly could not remember anything. I activated my byaguugan. I did not wish to run into anybody. I used my 360o vision and saw someone; they were directly in front of me about 200 meters away. I tried to guess who it was from their chakra. They didn't have any. Their body was infested with bugs. It was an Aburame.

_Basterd! How dare he return? We have killed his entire race and yet he returns._

I dashed even faster to gain speed. I saw his bugs swarming around him. He had detected my presence.

I didn't care. I was part of the Hyuuga clan. My father was the Kazakage of the Sand Village. I was going to avenge my mother by killing this person.

I caught regular sight of him at 50 meters. I yelled and took out four shuriken. Hurling at him I attacked him. I took out a kunai knife and at 5 meters hit him with an Air Strike head on. Bugs swarmed, blocking the powerful hit.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I found myself yelling.

The wall of black insects parted showing the proud but wounded face of a girl a few years younger than I.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have shown myself, are you going to kill me now that you see what I am

"I have shown myself, are you going to kill me now that you see what I am? Or are you going to betray your village?" she asked quickly but extremely proudly.

"I am going to kill you!" I screamed and slashed at the wall killing bugs instantly. I thrust my palm to the wall and forced chakra to pour out of my hand and hit the bugs. It worked but there were too many.

I rushed away before one of her beetles bit me. She had nothing on my speed.

Even though she had already mastered her Aburame abilities, I had mastered the byaguugan. There was no comparison in strength.

I spun sending chakra 9.3 inches away from my skin. As I spun, more chakra was sent to the building wall. I leaped at her wall of insects. Suddenly I felt a hand on my neck. My body stopped spinning and jolted my body. Choking, I quickly got out of the hold.

I saw her smiling. She was fast. Her hand was bloody though. The chakra blades had ripped through the muscle and tendons. I looked at her. Slightly worried by her intense speed. It was nearly impossible to put one's hand through the Hyuuga Barrier. And to still have some movement in your hand afterward is a feat never heard of. I retreated slightly. Leaving the battle was not an option but I had to figure out a strategy. Anger was not an emotion I could afford to have. Mistakes could come from anger. And with such an opponent, I could not afford to have mistakes.

The trees were positioned 10.3 meters to her right and one 3.6 meters to her left. I had just three kunai and two shruiken left. My chakra level was at 79. She had seen two of my tricks.

New tactic.

He threw two kunai at the trees at the same time. Diverting her vision for a second.

While doing that he rushed into the trees. He wasn't running he didn't need to; all he was doing was setting up. Using a genjutsu technique, he learned from fighting Neji-san he melded with the tree and used his byaguugan to see what was happening with the Aburame girl.

She was obviously tense. Suddenly a tree fell and his vision was distracted for a split second. She was gone.

'What the--!' I thought. I felt a presence near. I looked over. A beetle. It would give away my position but that beetle would one of many.

I spun, sending chakra out of all pores. I felt the beetle being ripped to shreds but its damage was already done, I could not feel a small portion of my shoulder.

I spun and tried to send chakra out of my legs. Too late. Large portions of my lower body were numb.

I knew that directing chakra to my legs was a waste, and that it would only deplete my already low chakra.

I tried to jump. But the bugs were disrupting my movement. I fell out of the genjutsu, and landed heavily. Bugs swarmed. I felt them draining my chakra.

Struggling I saw a figure above me. It was her. She was blurry, and then she was black.

When I awoke, my body wouldn't respond to my commands. Only my face and neck had any kind of power.

"You probably are paralyzed. I know you can talk though so you are going to answer my questions and I may spare your life."

I decided immediately to not answer any questions asked of me.

"First, what is your name?"

I remained silent.

"What is your name, I asked."

Still I didn't speak.

"I'd take look at your body, you can move your neck no?"

I looked at her and tried to activate the byaguugan. It wasn't working. She saw me struggling and informed me that I would have to do it manually. She said this while smiling.

I looked down at my legs and arms. They were black. Wait no. 'CRAP!' They were covered with thousands of beetles. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I couldn't feel them but still...they were there.

I couldn't struggle but I panicked internally.

"You look a little green, afraid of bugs?" she said smiling broadly. She reached down and picked up a bug. They are my allies and my friends. Did you know that today you killed over 400 living beings?"

"What are you talking about? I killed bugs not beings."

"AND WHAT IS INSIDE ME?!" she yelled.

"If you would let me move I'd be keener to answer," I wasn't going to run away.

"You will run away. All from Kohona are unreliable and rude. You people tossed the Aburame and Kohona's pact aside as soon as you gained the upper hand."

"We did not!" Ka'sa said he knew he was ignorant of why the war started but he couldn't believe that Kohona would break the pact. Kohona would only attack if the Aburame were to of attack first.

"Obviously you have no idea what you are talking about." She said and got up. "Maybe I should just let my beetles eat away at your chakra until you die." She started to walk away.

"Hmph." I said. I had no fear of death. It took my mother. It could take me. What difference did it make?

She looked at me. "So, I know you won't tell me your name, but what is your reason for coming after me with such blind hatred. I know you weren't in the battlefield. I was there. What happened?"

"Why do you care? You're about to kill me. Why do you care about my life?" he said almost growling each word.

"I don't care, but I was wondering. After all, once you're dead you won't be able to tell any more of your stories."

"So? I don't care."

"Well, then I shall guess who you are. You have the byaguugan. And since there were only four people with byaguugan at the main battle I take it one of them was related to you." She stated, as if playing a game of riddles. "I know that they inbreed a lot to keep the byaguugan pure but your hair is brown, all of theirs was black. Except for the young man, but you have no resemblance to him. You are strong but not like that old man. And honestly, I doubt if he is still young enough to have children. And that young woman, well, she was a natural born Hyuuga. I doubt if anyone would let her have children that were not one of their own. That leaves the woman. She was pretty enough. Heh. She was the one that killed my father. I watched her fall as your Hokage caught her. She had been poisoned, am I correct?"

Anger seethed through Ka'sa. Who was this girl's father?

"Who was your father?"

"Who was your mother?" she retorted.

"Hyuuga Hinata, as you surmised."

"Ha ha! I see, so our parent killed each other and here we are trying to kill each other...or we were at least, obviously your mother killed him by accident or something, for her to have spawned such a weak person she must have been weak herself."

"My mother was more powerful than any of the Aburame." He spat.

"Then why is it that she is dead, when all her Hyuuga comrades are still living?" she smiled while she said this.

He was lost for words. This was a childish proposal but it seemed true. She must have been weak for her to die. No. It wasn't true, for the Hokage himself to protect her she must have been powerful!

She started to laugh.

"She was powerful!" he half yelled at her half yelled at himself.

"Of course," she said again with that mocking smile on her face, "I'm going to let you up but if you try to run I will kill you.

Looking at his shoulder, so he wouldn't have to go through the humiliation of looking at his legs, he saw the beetles swarm off him.

He was still numb but he could sit up at least.

"Are you going to get up?" she asked.

"You know I can't. I'm numb from the chest down." He said looking at her with annoyance in his eyes.

He rubbed and concentrated all his chakra to his legs. It took about 15 minutes before he could stand and another 15 minutes before he could walk properly.

"You really are weak." She said looking at him with an expression of surprise and disgust on her face. "I didn't poison you, I just drained like 20 of your chakra. You should be able to walk!"


End file.
